Who's High and Mighty Now? A Loki X Reader Story
by Jimhawkinslover11
Summary: What happens two years later after the big battle between The Avengers and Loki Laufeyson? Your apartment building unfortunately collapsed and is still up and running, you have no job until you run into your favorite super hero Tony Stark aka Ironman. By lots of persuasion, you got Tony to hire you; everything ended up perfectly until Loki shows up. What would happen next?
1. Chapter 1

Loki X Reader

Who's High And Mighty Now?

(e/c), (h/c), (f,c), (y/n)

Coding~ Eye Color, Hair color, Favorite color, Your name

Ch. 1 Seeking For Employment

Ever since the entire war ended with help of the Avengers, the streets of New York City was renewed again. Life seemed to be back to normal again. But since the building you worked in collapsed in ashes, you had nowhere to work now. Your co-workers were dismissed (thanks to your boss) who was now hospitalized. He was buried among the debris. But thankfully he is being taken care of in the hospital.

You were walking in the streets thinking angrily knowing exactly who to blame for this misfortune. 'That damn Loki…He thinks he's so great and powerful. He made me loose my only job! Now who the hell am I supposed to work for?' You thought angrily. You ignored the crowded streets as you headed your way to a coffee shop. The smell was inviting, and you figured you would be up all night; blaming Loki of course. And you would be up all night trying to search for a decent job.

As you entered the shop, you grabbed your coffee and paid. As you were about to turn around, you bumped into someone familiar.

"Oh I am so, so- As you were about to apologize, your (e/c) looked up to see the one and only Tony Stark. The famous billionaire playboy…in a coffee shop! He looked down and tried to whip off the remaining coffee off his shirt. You closed your mouth believing it was very rude for you to gap.

"At least the shirt is black." He muttered angrily. "Though I hate having coffee stains on me… not a very good fashion statement but with you it might be an exception." He concluded.

'Did he just insult my fashion statement?' You thought angrily. You believed you were dressed fine.

"Mr. Stark?" You asked stupidly, still amazed that one of your favorite Avengers/super hero is standing right in front of you.

"That's my name don't wear it out kid." He didn't seem interested in you, only trying to scrub the coffee stain out of his shirt.

"I-I thought you were in hiding?" Tony looked up finally, meeting your (e/c) eyes.

"Shh!" He covered your mouth with his arm generously not placing the coffee smelling napkin in your face. Your heart began pounding as your favorite super hero was on you. You began to see a few eyes drift towards you and the man. "Wanna take a walk with me kid?" You nodded your head as he released your mouth. You both disappeared out of the coffee shop and began to walk. Mr. Stark took a sip of his coffee gratefully sighing contentedly. "Not bad for commoner's coffee." Stark complimented. Or, at least you suspected it to be a compliment; coming out of a rich billionaire retired playboy.

"What's your name again?" Tony stark asked after pausing. His attention was all onto you.

"I never said my name Mr. Stark." You thought it was proper to call him by his last name.

"Please- call me Tony." He insisted.

"Alright, Tony, I thought you were hiding?" He looked at you with a queer look on his face.

"…After Loki's war? And the Avengers cleaned up the mess?"

"Oh…I am." Tony insisted. "Pepper just wanted me to grab coffee though…she said I needed some fresh air. Or something like that. Even though we just got back from our long and extended vacation in Fiji."

"Fiji?" You questioned. 'They've been gone for two years.' You thought. 'And my building I used to work in is still in debris and still up on construction at the moment.'

"Ya… which is none of your business kid." Tony added snarky. You didn't mean to butt into Mr. Stark's personal life or business, you're just a little distressed since you have no job at the moment. And you needed one DESPERATELY.

"My name is not kid…It's (Y/N)." Mr. Stark looked at you.

"Speaking of business… don't you have work to do (Y/N)?" A clear dismissal from your favorite super hero. Figures. You wish you could speak to him more. This whole morning pretty much felt like a dream to you. A good dream.

"I can't…" Tony stopped as he walked ahead of you with his coffee. "My building is still in ashes ever since the war between Loki and the Avengers." You didn't see it, but Tony made a grimacing face of sympathy. Mr. Stark also remembered he fired his secretary this morning. She was pretty much useless; and Pepper was getting aggravated that she was trying to make moves on the famous 'Ironman.' Mr. Stark couldn't accept seeing his wife upset with him, even though he was Tony Stark after all.

"I'm truly sorry about your building burning down (Y/N). I wish you the best of luck finding something else in the meantime." Did your favorite super hero just…apologize…to you? You were amazed that Tony Stark actually had sympathy for others who had to work their way to the top. The legendary Ironman was walking away with his still coffee stained shirt. And you didn't want him to disappear out of your life again. Also you needed a job. Maybe you can be his personal secretary?

"I can serve you!" You called out to him while people on the streets tried shoving you aside. You planted your feet where you were. Mr. Stark paused walking for a moment. He turned around and walked back towards you. You then blushed at how ridiculous that sounded.

He arched his brow at how ridiculous it did sound." I work usually alone kid." He placed a hand on your shoulder firm but friendly.

"As…a secretary?"

"Mm- I'll pass…I fired the last one not too long ago actually." Another dismissal from Tony Stark as he waved his right arm in the air a 'farewell' and his coffee in the other. You were ANXIOUS in finding the right and proper job for you. And your only chance was walking away from you. You would work for one of the world's greatest super hero's than any other stinking job on the planet that granted you one!

"I would pay you back for a new black shirt!" You finally called. Tony slyly smiled approving what he wanted to hear he spun his heels around back to you.

"You (Y/N), apparently don't like giving up. And you're probably driven into doing anything your little heart desires until you get your hands on it…I like that in women… So what is it that you want firecracker? A car? A dog?" Tony guessed. You looked down sheepishly; you knew it was wrong to ask money from your favorite super hero…But it's not everyday you bumped into the legendary Tony Stark. You were also surprised that Tony caught you red handed. You blushed at his remark.

"…I just need a job until my building comes back up into business again." You muttered looking down. "…And I promise I'll get you a new black shirt." You added.

"Ah…this shirt was just a gift from someone anyway…but you got yourself a job. It'll give Pepper a break, and I'm sure she will be grateful with you around." Your eyes lifted up and saw that Tony was looking right into you. You glowed with happiness at his acceptance.

"Thank you so much Mr- uh, Tony!" You smiled.

"…Starting today…I would like another cup of coffee before we head back to the Stark Tower." He adjusted his eyes to the coffee shop.

"That I can do." You couldn't help but continue to smile.

"Make it a Caramel Macchiato!" Tony called back up to you before you entered the shop again. You waved your hand back towards Mr. Stark signaling him that you understood what he wanted. "…Your in for a wild ride firecracker…one wild ride." Tony muttered shaking his head. He was thinking about the new dangers that would come between him, Pepper and now you. Tony honestly doesn't know how many people he could save with these newly dangers that are lurking around the corner.


	2. Chapter 2

Loki X Reader Ch. 2

Loki X Reader

Coding~

(e/c), (h/c), (f,c), (y/n)

Who's High And Mighty Now?

Ch. 2 Weird Turn of Events

You just got back from the Stark Tower around 10:00 PM. Your white German Shepard Bolt welcomed you, prancing around your heels happily.

"Hey boy! Sorry I took so long! I got a new job today, and Mr. Stark kept me a little longer then expected. But it's okay, I would rather work for him then the job I was already working at!" You admitted honestly. Your dog just cocked his head trying to understand what on god's earth your were talking about. You giggled at your dog's curiosity and just petted him for a good few minutes. Life couldn't have been any better so far.

Your stomach started to growl, as you began to grab yourself a small glass of water. As the cool liquid slid down your parched throat, your stomach gave a small growl again. You placed your hand on your flat stomach notifying it that you were well aware of its hungry presence. As you opened the fridge, you heard something strangely caw outside. You ignored the noise at first, and decided to make yourself a peanut butter and jelly sandwich. You weren't that hungry to begin with anyway. As you were about to sit down and eat your gourmet masterpiece (with a few added banana slices for the extra protein), you heard the strange cawing sound again. You placed your sandwich down annoyed.

"What on earth?" You questioned to yourself. You didn't even get to take your first bite! Your dog started barking like crazy at the noise. You followed your dog's barking as he was by a window in your living room area. You looked outside the dark lit sky and searched where the sound was coming from. Not far off by a branch stood a brilliant black raven. It was just chilling on the branch angrily cawing at your dogs wild barking.

"Bolt shush! It's just a bird! Nothing else!" You tried calming your pet down before it woke your neighbors. Your dog cocked his head once again, confused that you were yelling at him defending for you. He stayed in his shielding position to protect you; immediately turning his head hearing the crow caw once again at the dog. Your dog began to growl threateningly at the bird. You shushed your dog once again, and he stopped. You pointed the opposite direction obviously dismissing your dog due to his trouble. He first gave you a sad whimper.

"Out…" You ordered your dog. The bird strangely didn't fly away at your dog's barking; instead, it hopped next to the closest branch towards your apartment window. As soon as you're dog growled at the bird inching it's way towards you, you gave your dog another look. "Out!" You said again louder. Your dog whimpered again placing his ears down sadly and padded off into the opposite direction.

"…I feel bad for him…" You muttered as you saw your dog sadly leave. _'He was just trying to protect me for some strange reason.'_ You thought. You looked back at the black bird and gave it a faint smile.

"I am so sorry about my dog, he's just trying to protect me though…I don't see what's wrong with a Raven hanging out by my window. The Raven cocked its head slightly and bowed. "…Did you just…bow your head?" You questioned it. You shook your head confused. The bird just cawed in confusion at your puzzlement. You giggled at the animal's strange behavior. "You are a pretty bird though." You spoke to it again admiring its beauty.

"Maybe this is a little too conspicuous?" A silky, calm voice questioned. You gave a look of bewilderment as the bird strangely shot green light into your open window.


	3. Chapter 3

Loki X Reader

Who's High And Mighty Now?

Ch. 3 Introduction of the God of Mischief

Coding- (eye color- e/c), (hair color- h/c),

At first you wanted to give out a horrified scream, but you just seem to freeze in place at the moment. The tall, mysterious, man stared you down coldly, like a snake watching its prey slowly die in shock after it's quick strike. Everything about the figure became all of a sudden memorable; from the armor, to the boots, to the pale face, up to his slickened raven black hair. What stood out the most from him, were those emerald, blue-green piercing eyes that dug deep in the back of your own (e/c) eyes. It looked as if he was staring deeper past your eyes… as though, he was looking deeper beyond past your soul even...maybe the very inner of your soul; it appeared as if you kept a dirty secret from him; in which he obviously knew about as he stood there smirking at you. You still stood numb in place; dumbstruck, as his mesmerizing, evil green, eyes examined every inch of your body. The familiar figure gave that sly smile of his in greeting as he finished studying you from head to toe.

"Hmm you seem so stricken by me my dear, that it appears that you lost own your words." He seemed to ponder at his sentence slowly, and gave out small and amused chuckle as he saw the stupid look on your face.

You shook your head and glared at him. Without thinking, you walked up to the god. He gave you a puzzled look as you slapped him hard across the face. His head jerked by the force of your small ferocity. His perfect face fell crestfallen at first, but he then gave a small laugh as his face stood on one side dramatically. He seemed to enjoy the small roughness from you.

"THAT'S for burning my business building down you bastard!" You hissed angrily at him. Your anger began to bubble up inside you, as it was your turn to stare him down coldly.

"Such aggressiveness in such a small midguardian!" His husky voice gave a laugh, as he brought a growl at the term "aggressiveness." His voice sent chills down your spine. 'Who the hell does he think he is?' You angrily thought. "I never knew why my brother had such interest in your race, but now… I think I know his reasoning." Loki smirked continuing. Your anger began to rise again. But you responded in a calm, contained voice. The god of mischief was TRYING to push your buttons. And you tried not to allow him to use such power on you. Not in your apartment.

"It's not because we can show a minor expression of our anger… especially when one tends to piss someone off like what you are doing." You added, muttering your second sentence pointing that out to him. "It's because your brother was interested in us, and he wanted to get to know our race better with conversation, discussion; since our world IS connected with yours along the nine realms as well." You emphasized the words 'conversation' and 'discussion.' You seemed to be getting Loki's attention, but only slightly. You continued, since he didn't add a snarky remark this time. "He also bonded with a fellow affiliate who lives the way just like we do …That is another example why your brother wanted to get to know us Midguardians better." You mocked Loki's term in what he called your people. "He just met Jane coincidentally, and fell in love with her while your father exiled him here. She kindly showed him the ropes of what our race does by daily living when nobody else bothered to care at Thor's arrival." You finished explained. You don't know why, but you tried your best to sound like a well-rounded and educated women in Loki's presence. Maybe because it's the use of terms he used himself? Loki sneered at the mention of Thor's name and grimaced at his father's presence.

"Yes, I very WELL know the entire story of how my idiotic buffoon of a brother, came to meet that dry and dull midguardian. Loki growled at the end. Apparently, you tried your best not to snicker when he brought up Jane as a dull and dry person. Loki brought his eyes to your (e/c) eyes. His dangerous green orbs failed to look threatening, as he heard you giggle… his face fell amused as well. It seemed that he enjoyed you laughing at his insult towards Thor and his significant other.

You suddenly realized you were beginning to loose focus why you were so upset with Loki in the first place. Your eyes began to furrow angrily at him, and Loki gave you a questioning look. He acted as if he was completely innocent in which his case he wasn't. You cleared your throat and shook your head.

"But that STILL doesn't explain why you are here in the first place!" You suddenly raised your voice. Why are you here? Why aren't you in Asguard? Did you escape?" You gasped at the last words, as you were about to give another cry out again. Loki quickly swept to your side gracefully and covered your mouth. His eyes glowed severely green.

"One more word out of you, you mulling quim, and I will- I will do something you WILL regret." He growled at his sentence, but his eyes began to calm down, returning to their regular color. He sighed and his anger subsided. "IF I completely tell you my side of the story will you PLEASE be quiet about my presence here?" Something different about Loki made you quietly agree by nodding your head 'yes'. His hand slightly lessened the pressure over on your mouth as your breathing slowed normally again. Your eyes couldn't help but show a a small hint fear from his evil edge. But you calmed down as Loki sighed. He was ready to explain everything towards you. 'Be prepared for any pranks he may do.' You shot a warning in your head. You brought your (e/c) eyes toward his toxic green eyes ready to listen.


	4. Chapter 4

Who's High and Mighty Now

Ch. 4 Explanation; Innocent

Loki released his hand over your lips; as you finally had some proper oxygen to suck back into respire. The cool air was inviting for your breath. His rough coverage over your mouth, made it difficult for you to breathe earlier before. If he could, he would've been able to suffocate you, with his demi-god like strength, right in your own unit. But he didn't, thank the Gods. You brought your (e/c) eyes towards his face; you were ready to listen to what the God of lies, had to tell you.

"Well? Explain thyself!" Your tone wasn't friendly…in fact it was pretty strict to come across by. You didn't mean to sound that strict. But you know whom you are dealing with. This is Loki after all; the God of mischief and deceptions.

"Where to being?" He asked in a sarcastic tone; his green eyes were brought to yours, in a somewhat playful manner. He also gave a small snicker as he heard you say 'thyself' at the end. You realized yourself; it was actually quite stupid with how you sounded saying that word. You blushed, but continued to be rough towards this immoral man.

"Loki, I'm in no entertaining mood. Tell me what is going on." You told him seriously. You tried keeping a straight face, as a few (h/c) locks fell over in the front of your small shoulders. You crossed your arms, as he brought charming look on his face to you. Loki sighed as he failed to get you in a cheerful mood.

"You might as well sit down. This explanation of mine will take a while." He offered; you scuffed at his suggestion.

"I will decide for myself, thank you very much." You huffed irritated. It was your room anyway. You didn't pay the bills for nothing.

Loki groaned at your difficult attitude. How can one be able explain to what's truly going on, if one midguardian is being stubborn like a mule? Loki began to pace back and fourth slowly; your eyes were on him, watching every step he made as his boots glided across your floor in a graceful manner.

"I should be 'dead'." He spoke softly under his breath as he paced. Your eyes widened at his words. But you continued to wait for him to finish his sentence. He paused and looked up, as he stopped his striding. You gave a soft sigh of relief; for it was making you nervous; it made you anxious in fact, that the God believed he should be 'dead'. "…You do recall when I took my fall on the Bifrost correct?" He spun around questioning you. His eyes were searching hungrily on you, hoping that you would know the answer. You cocked your head foolishly to one side, trying to remember all of the information you knew about Loki and his schemes; 'Let's see…Bifrost…Bifrost…that's the- you hesitated slowly. "Bridge where Loki fell between the entreace to the nine realms right…?' You continued thoughtfully in your mind.

"Bridge that leads among the entrance towards nine realms; including your realm; Earth…Very good." Loki praised. You blushed, feeling slightly humiliated as well as surprised. You could've sworn Loki just read your mind. But Loki, seemed to be pleased that you knew what the bridge even was. "It seems I found a Midguardian who has just as much intellect as Stark." Loki complimented. You didn't know if Loki was making fun of you, or if he was actually being serious. But by the way he was looking at you afterwards, his voice sounded sincere and flattering. You remembered what Thor said in the movie…or at least you think you knew.

"_You are incapable of sincerity Loki."_ After that thought, your eyes furrowed slightly. Loki cocked his head faintly as he saw your eyes darkening with anger.

"You are not mocking me are you?" You irritably asked him. You tried to keep yourself calm; but for some strange reason, Loki wasn't making his presence towards you any easier. Especially with the sense of humor he was using around you.

"Of course not!" He hissed at you suddenly. "Why would I do such a thing, when I'm trying to give this point across directly to YOU?" You blushed looking down, after Loki emphasized the term 'you' towards you. There was a small hint of ire in his voice increasing. There was no doubt Loki was telling the truth since he was getting irritated. You decided to ignore his resentment, and question him further.

"Then…what are you here for? Why involve me?" You quizzed back this time. You crossed your arms again.

"And that I will get to that too; I fell on the Bifrost to fake my death…it worked for a good duration of time. It fooled Thor, my mother, Odin…" He growled at the All-Father's indication. "But it didn't last for long. I faked my death once again…you DO recall where that took location?" Loki questioned you the second time. You began to notice once he revealed his failing schemes towards you, he began to get crosser. You flinched at the rough edge of his voice creeping in. You tried your best to remember his second death so he won't be disappointed in you.

"…Forgive me Loki…but it was located at that wasteland of a place… I do not remember nor recall the name of it but…" You paused for a minute. "You- had to trick the Dark Elf Malekith, and he fell for it, but he- you paused again for the second time, and swallowed nervously; you looked at Loki directly into his green eyes. He somewhat had that dark successful, look on his face, but he frowned slightly after, filling in the rest of your unfinished sentence.  
"The location was indeed at the barren wastelated, Svartalfheim. I certainly did destroyed Malekith…but I used a decoy of myself in order to trick him. If I had no magic upon myself, I would indeed have been dead. That's why I mentioned earlier I SHOULD have been dead, but I'm not." He explained matter of factly. You wanted to admit this to him, but Loki probably would have taken the compliment lazily. Instead, you kept your mouth shut about his brilliant mind.

Loki suddenly smirked. You got instant chills at that devilish grin of his.

"I am sorry…but Loki…what ARE you smirking at?" You asked uncomfortably at his smile, feeling a slight pink color rise on your cheeks. He answered a good portion of your questions…but you're far from done yet. He still left some unanswered.

"I can take a hint my dear, that you are intrigued by how my brilliant mind works." He brought his grin wider. If you knew Loki any better, you would say he WAS reading your mind.

"Would you stop that?" You raised your voice slightly.

"Stop what?" He asked with an innocent look. A smile played across his thin lips.

"That mind reading thing you do!" You rosy cheeks felt heated.

You're not the best human being when it comes to hiding your emotions. You heard Loki chuckle at your assumption. He covered his mouth, hiding his snickers, faking an obviously false cough.

"I am sorry my pet, but I as well, am fascinated with your wonderfully creative mind." He purred. "You are not like the other regular boring mortals here …are you?" He complimented smirking after. You tried to remain calm, but the hotness from your face gave yourself away. You tried to ignore the burning sensation and continued with your questioning.  
"You are distracting me from the questions I've asked you Loki!" You hissed. "Stop flattering me and just answer them!" Loki chuckled once again at your slight and easy range.

"You get so easily angered my dear…If this is just you mildly angry, I would love to see you outraged." He walked up towards you and rubbed his hands gently onto your arms, in a stroking manner. You suddenly got a slight warmth in your stomach, but it wasn't a bad warmth; it was a funny warmth…a comforting warmth. You shook your head and backed away from his tender touch.

"…And I ask you again…WHY am I involved with your engagements?" Your voice was filled with curiosity, yet an edging tone in your voice made you sound slightly nervous. You saw Loki smirk again.

"You just answered your own question my dear. A King needs a fitting Queen…and she is standing right in front of me."


	5. Chapter 5

Ch. 5)

Tony's Suspicion

Last night was unbearable for you to rest. You tried your best to calm Loki down, in order to distract him to make him comfortable, so he won't have the desperate need to use his magic. You learned that night, that he was banned from using his magic, after he returned back to Asguard with Thor once the Avengers won. Loki was severely punished for his crimes, for almost destroying the human world that bridged with Asguard. And since Loki didn't wield his magic for sometime, you were afraid that your neighbors would be curious to know, why there were so many green lights flashing from your windows. You were also were afraid, that they would call the cops on you, and they would take Loki to a more desolated place and give him more retribution. What was worse was, your dog wouldn't stop barking at Loki, as he used his green hallucinating enchantments to reenergize himself. Loki would taunt your dog every few minutes, smirking at the poor animal. Bolt would try step forward at Loki challenging him, then he stepped backwards frantically, as soon as he saw the green energy shooting from the palm of Loki's hand. It took a while, but Loki listened to you after he regenerated. It was an excruciating long night.

Later that morning, you received a phone call, and accidentally left the call to voice mail on your phone. It was Tony. You gave a gasp, as you placed your coffee down and winced at what your new boss had to say about you missing work.

"Hey firefly! Where have you been?! I mean, I know you have a lot on your plate already, but you've been gone for two days! No more vacation days for you in a while okay? I need good steady and small hands, for something I'm working on!" A hint of worry is heard from Tony's voice, from other end of the receiver. "I miss you kid, please come down to the workshop when you can today?" And with that the message ended. You expected it to be longer, since it was Tony after all. You gave a sad sigh, and took the phone away from your ear once the message was over.

'Trouble' soon appeared slowly stepping into the foot of the kitchen; a devilish smirk appeared on his thin lips, as he lured his way in closer towards you. His soft steps could be heard slightly, as his boots padded the ground in his graceful stride.

"Was that who I think it was?" He questioned you innocently. His green eyes locked onto yours; Loki had a strong posture as he straightened his back slightly. But you could see that he wasn't as confident like he was two years ago it seemed. He seemed to appear somewhat cautious with himself as he entered the room; after he heard the sound of Tony's voice ending. You ignored his strange behavior, and gave an irritated sigh.

"Yes, and no; don't even think about it Loki…You caused enough trouble last night." You brought your tired eyes to his bright emerald ones.

"Oh that? It was just a bit of fun." His silky voice stated, shooing your comment off with his hand. Bolt growled at him as he lifted his head up. Loki growled back at the dog. Your dog lowered his head giving a small whimper.

"Would you stop tormenting my poor dog? He's only trying to look out for me!" You defended, petting the white German Shepard in comfort. Your dog wagged his tail gently as you gave him affection; but his head remained down.

"If he would stop vexing me with every waking movement I make, then I won't banter with him anymore." Loki huffed angrily, darting his eyes away from the creature easily irritated. "Besides, your mine to protect. Your dull creature can have a break." Loki added not looking at you.

"Protect me? Why on Earth would you protect me? Didn't you almost destroy New York two years ago?" You scowled at him angrily. You felt slightly aggravated with him that this demi God, wanted to protect you after all the trouble he caused two years ago; why would he want to protect a simple 'Midguardian' such as yourself? Sometimes Loki just didn't make any sense to you whatsoever. You gave another frustrated sigh, trying to control your own anger before snapping at him. But on his occasion, Loki seemed to be enjoying making you incensed from time to time. Loki then made a snarl when you brought up the 'destruction-of-New York' towards him.

"That wasn't me!" He finally snapped. His eyes turned suddenly a bluish green color. You inched away in your chair slightly, as you saw Loki's eyes change color suddenly and so quickly. His eyes softened, as he saw a tiny portion of fear that was trickled inside your body. He could tell by the look you gave in your eyes. He gave a sigh and his eyes turned back to a light green.  
"I am sorry…I had…no intention to loose my temper at you…" Loki had a contorted, painful apologetic look on his face. Seeing how much he scared you, made him think twice before instantly replying. "Would you care for me to explain what truly happened during the war between I and the…Avengers?" A slight growl escaped in his throat, when he mentioned the six heroes. You were about to answer, when your phone buzzed. It was a text from Tony. You gave a sigh.

As much as you wanted to hear a reasonable explanation between Loki and the chutari, that just had to wait for now. You can't disappoint Tony; since you tried so desperately in convincing him that you wanted to work for him. If Loki is truly concerned and eager about explaining to you what really happened, with him during that event, then you will know he is not lying for once. And most importantly he is not lying to YOU if you matter to him so much.

"Is it alright if that can wait for later? I promise I will sit through the whole thing…It's just…I have work…and I don't want my boss to freak out." You admitted to Loki. You felt rushed, but if what Loki had to tell you was THIS important, couldn't he just wait in explaining then?

Loki gave a irritated sigh before answering since you placed Tony first before him.

"Very well…I shall accompany you on your mission…" He was about to walk out with you as you grabbed your bag and keys.

"No! …No, no…You uh…Please just stay here and make yourself comfortable. Don't let ANYONE see you. You got it Loki? I don't want people to hurt you if they see you are here on Earth. So just relax here until I get back? …Um… Here is an extra phone I have. It's old… And, I deleted my contacts on here since I got my new one…But if you want to check up on me, feel free too." You handed him the old piece of technology to him. He looked at it in puzzlement confused with how to use it or touch it. He examined it closely.

"…So if I wish to make contact with you I use this device I'm holding?" He held the old rectangular phone in his hand to you.

"Yes…Um…Here let me show you quickly." You sat down next to him in the kitchen chair and pressed the buttons through the contacts.

"See? This is where you press the contacts button…and here is my phone number." Loki seemed intrigued by what you were showing him, and kept his blue-green eyes fixated on the phone in amazement. You continued your instructions to him. "You press this dialier button…the one with the green boxes? And then you either can press the phone number you wish to speak with…But that's not important since this phone doesn't have any more contacts since I deleted them…You press the button 'contacts' and see my name? You press my name and then you press the 'call mobile'." You pressed the green phone button, and then you started hearing your phone buzz. You picked up your phone and nodded your head to allow Loki to do the same thing. Loki curiously and cautiously placed the phone to his ear.

"Um..hello?" He asked confused not sure how to answer.

"Hello Loki! How is it like to talk on the phone for the first time?"

"Is that what you call this devise? Your technology is so queer Lady (Y/N).

You giggled at Loki's statement, and you can see him giving you a half smile at your chuckle. "I suppose I can get used to it though." He admitted after he allowed you to finish laughing.

"Good!" You hung up your phone and smiled at him. "Stay here Loki and… Don't destroy anything or torment my dog when I'm gone please?" You asked you accidentally made your voice sounding almost pleading to him. You didn't want to come home later to find your apartment upside down, or anything out of the unordinary. Loki chuckled.

"I suppose I won't since you begged me not too." He grinned mischievously. You were about to argue back, when your phone rang again. You sighed and picked it up.

"Yes, yes Tony, I'm on my way! Don't get your panties in a bunch. The electricity from your gorgeous hair will spark out of perfection, if you keep worrying like this!" You saw Loki trying to stifle his laughter when you insulted Tony's perfect hair. You hung up the phone and smirked placing it in your purse. "Alright Loki, I best be off before Mr. Ironman over there has electrifying fits; I don't want him to freak himself out too much." You whisper to Loki. "I don't want him to run out of energy." Loki began to chuckle.

"Lady (Y/N), I didn't know you can be such a joker!" He flashed you a brilliant white smile.

"Well there is more where that came from…But I really must go Loki…Remember call me in case of an emergency!" You pointed at the cell phone you lent to Loki. "And don't leave the apartment...and also more importantly, don't make me find it upside down when I get back?"

"I promise you my pet, a God's promise I'll be on my BEST behavior." Loki rolled his eyes at you and opened a unclothed section on his chest. He used his knife to make an x giving you his full promise. You flinched at the sight, but you remember in your studies on Norse Mythology, some God's (or Goddesses) do that in order to keep their vow or promises. You shook your head and waved Loki goodbye.


End file.
